SHARM EL SHEIK
by Addison88
Summary: una vacanza per la dottoressa Addison F. Montgomery che le fa una magnifica sorpresa :


1.

Mio fratello mi aveva proposto un viaggio a Sharm el Sheik per solo sette giorni. Sette giorni di puro divertimento fra Forbes Montgomery. Arrivammo a Sharm el Sheik c'erano 33°C, all'aeroporto c'erano due ragazzi che ci aspettavano, li avevano mandati quelli del villaggio dove mio fratello aveva prenotato.

"Salam!" esclamarono.

Guardai Archer con un sopracciglio inarcato e lui sorrise per poi rispondere ai due ragazzi. Archer si divertiva a prendermi in giro perché non conoscevo l'egiziano anche se i due ragazzi parlavano perfettamente inglese.

"Scemo, finiscila di prendermi in giro."

"Sorellina ma è così bello."

"Una settimana con te! Chi me l'ha detto di accettare la proposta?"

"Avevi bisogno di staccare la spina, vedrai che ti divertirai."

"Umh, se lo dici tu."

Arrivammo al villaggio e ci diedero la chiave della stanza.

"Una stanza per due?" domandai.

"Sì." Rispose sorridendo.

"Perché?" continuai con le mie domande.

"Cos'hai in mente sorellina?"

"Io? Tu sei un latin lover. Chissà quante notti passerò nell'hall perché tu hai qualche egiziana fra le lenzuola." Risposi.

"Bella battuta." Rispose aprendo la porta della stanza.

C'erano due letti singoli con sopra delle asciugamani che avevano una la forma di un coccodrillo e l'altra di un cigno.

"Wow che belle!" esclamai vedendo le asciugamani.

"Erano belle." Precisò Archer piegando per bene l'asciugamano che prima aveva la forma di un coccodrillo.

"Neanche il tempo per una foto." Sbuffai.

"Permalosa."

"Scemo, vado in spiaggia."

Scesi dalla stanza per andare a fare una passeggiata lungo la spiaggia. Il panorama era stupendo anche se c'era ben poco da vedere, ma quell'immensa spiaggia era incantevole. La linea dell'orizzonte mi faceva tralasciare ogni pensiero meglio del bisturi. Mi sedetti sulla spiaggia e mi lasciai trasportare da quell'odore di salsedine e quel rumore delle onde. Il sole iniziò a tramontare e mi alzai per tornare da mio fratello.

"Pensavo ti fossi persa nel deserto." Disse vedendomi arrivare.

"Ti piacesse eh?"

"Scema."

"Cretino."

Andammo a cena insieme ma di tutte le portate mangiai solo la torta.

"Non hai mangiato nulla." Osservò Archer.

"Non mi piaceva nulla a parte il dolce." Risposi.

"Vuoi anche la mia torta?"domandò porgendomi il piatto.

"No."

"Ci vediamo!" esclamò alzandosi.

"Dove vai?"

Non rispose mi fece solo l'occhiolino. Rimasi lì sola a mangiare anche la sua torta.

Andai a fare una doccia e uscii di nuovo. Nel grande spazio all'aperto del villaggio c'era tanta gente e della musica. C'erano anche tre animatori, uno di loro era davvero carino. Rimasi lì a fissarlo per un po' e poi mi gettai nella mischia a ballare.

"Stasera faremo un gioco carino, sceglierò delle coppie e verranno con me sul palco." Disse uno degli animatori.

Scese fra i turisti e iniziò a scegliere le coppie che creava lui. Scelse anche me.

"Una dose di cretinate anche a Sharm el Sheik!" esclamai fra me e me.

"Allora: ogni coppia starà sul foglio del giornale che George metterà a terra. ogni coppia dovrà ballare il lento senza uscire dal foglio del giornale e quando la musica si fermerà, ogni coppia dovrà formare un qualcosa e darci un nome." Spiegò l'animatore.

L'animatore carino che avevo puntato iniziò a mettere i fogli per terra, e dedussi che si chiamava George. La musica partì e iniziai a ballare con il ragazzo che mi avevano "assegnato", era un gran idiota.

"Cosa faremo adesso che la musica si ferma?" domandai.

"Due torri di Pisa." Rispose.

"Eh?"

La musica si fermò e lui mi fece segno per la posizione che dovevo assumere. L'animatore si avvicinò con il microfono e lasciai parlare l'idiota. La musica riprese e questa volta pensai io alla posizione da assumere.

"Warner bros production." Dissi.

"Ok." Rispose l'idiota.

Mise le braccia alla sua destra a mo di cerchio e io misi la testa lì in mezzo.

"E voi?" domandò l'animatore.

L'idiota rispose.

"Leonessa ce lo fa un ruggito?" domandò l'animatore porgendomi il microfono.

"Non penso."

Continuammo a fare quel gioco, terminò e quando scesi vidi Archer che rideva.

"Sorella cara spegni il lanternino perché non funziona tanto, tutti gli idioti li peschi tu."

"Grazie per il sostegno fratello"

"Addie adesso vado ci vediamo più tardi"

Tornai in stanza e andai dritta al letto.


End file.
